


Telling You Again

by inkstainz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Oneshot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainz/pseuds/inkstainz
Summary: Finnpoe/Stormpilot Oneshot :)**The Rise of Skywalker SPOILERS**The Resistance has finally gained victory over the New Order's armada, but all Poe can do is look for Finn amidst an ocean of people...(aka what Disney could have had, but they just have to be like That)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	Telling You Again

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i've seen this theme used multiple times so it isn't a thousand percent original, but i tried my best to separate it from the others... finnpoe deserves rights and these two are my favorite space kids in the entire galaxy

To Poe Dameron, the ground felt as if it was just barely keeping him standing, that it could break like a thin piece of wood at any time. Sweat glistened on his forehead and had complimented the insides of his helmet after the X-Wing landed. That same helmet was now lying awkwardly somewhere between the floor and seat in the cockpit that Poe had been ready to jump out of ever since Ajan Kloss was again in sight.

The battle had been intense, on the brink of failure, even, until the Resistance pulled through with the strength of thousands. Poe had never felt so incredibly proud of the people around him- the people with him. He'd lost and won countless battles, but this was all the more meaningful.

Resistance pilots, fighters, mechanics- everyone- was together in a vast, tearful crowd that stretched every which way across the base. Poe, somehow feeling intoxicated with the amount of adrenaline and stimulation running through his body, stumbled through the crowd, examining the faces around him. The dense, jungle air meant nothing to his lungs as he heaved in breath after breath, growing more anxious with each step.

"Dameron! Congratulations!"

"We did it!"

"You're a good man, Poe."

All around him, people congratulated Poe with a smile or bump on the shoulder, lending some of their own happiness and pride of the moment to him. Lovers engaged in passionate embrace, friends cried at the sight of each other, parents and children were reunited, while others mourned the loss of those who didn't return home. Poe wanted to take it all in at once, like a shot from a glass that made you feel giddy and warm in your chest, as well as feel the cost of pain from victory afterward. He wanted to greet every person, give them a hug, a smile. More than anything he wanted to lend a hand to those who needed it, those who wept and fret.

But his mind was focused.

First, he had to find him.

Where was he?

The crowd only grew larger as more cruisers and ships landed. Not to mention that greenery had been stomped on and around as people ran to each other, making the area that you could see more distracting and disheveled. Familiar and unfamiliar faces alike bombarded Poe's sight, causing him to turn his head haphazardly in any direction that he could.

Then he saw him.

Yards away, Finn stood with the same amount of awe plastered on his face as Poe, smiling. As he glanced around himself, his smile began to fade into a more concerned look. Poe's heart began to race as he called out his name, running towards his friend. Not hearing him, Finn continued to look out into the crowd.

"FINN! FINN, OVER HERE!"

Eventually, Finn looked up, catching Poe's gaze, and grinned widely. Poe's insides stung with anticipation as they beat like drums on his sides, making him run harder. The air whistled in his ears as his legs carried him closer and closer to where he wanted to be more than anywhere in the galaxy.

In Finn's arms.

That's where he ended up, unable to stop himself from running and almost toppling the two of them over. Poe flung himself around Finn, cupping his neck and holding on for dear life. Finn's squeeze was breathtaking- like there was nothing that could tear the two of them apart. Amidst their combined elation, the two of them embraced for what seemed like ages until Poe loosened his grip.

"I- I didn't think- you're here and I-" Poe stuttered as he spoke, laughing at himself because of the fact.

"We're good, we're here," said Finn, quietly, like he was taken aback at something incredible. "We did it."

"We did," Poe chuckled.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment until Finn looked away. "I'm glad you're safe. I can't imagine if... I'm so..."

Poe's eyes couldn't help but lock onto Finn's face. The gentle curve of his mouth and how his eyes squinted up when he smiled- it all fit into place.

"Poe?"

Blinking a few times, Poe looked downward. "Sorry, I, uh..."

Finn looked at him intently, with care and concern. Poe didn't keep himself away from beaming. He felt butterflies again as if he were on top of the world and was about to jump, knowing he would fly. Unexpectedly, even to himself, he grasped the sides of Finn's face and lightly pressed his lips to his, fighting the urge to break out in another smile. Finn's arms draped over him like a blanket, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

In a once-forgotten attempt to breathe, Poe slightly lifted his head away, his breaths shallow and light. He'd never felt so calm amidst the pandemonium of hundreds of people, nor so invested in just one soul in front of him. It was the same person he'd laid eyes on some time ago, sandy and in disarray, stumbling around on Jakku. The same person he went to in times of trouble and trusted with his life.

"I think I love you, Finn. I love you."

Finn kissed him softly again, just barely pulling apart to whisper, "I love you, too," between touches. The two laughed quietly, their noses touching as Poe spoke again.

"Well, it took you long enough."

"Me? It took me long enough?"

Poe shook his head. "Nah, I take it back. The kiss makes up for it."

"Thought it might," Finn smirked.

"I told you I loved you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm telling you again," Poe smiled before sinking into yet another deeper kiss- everything he wanted. Finn was safe- he was safe.

The Resistance had won a battle, but they'd won each other's hearts.


End file.
